Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{10}{3x + 5} \div \dfrac{6}{5x}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $n = \dfrac{10}{3x + 5} \times \dfrac{5x}{6}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{ 10 \times 5x } { (3x + 5) \times 6}$ $n = \dfrac{50x}{18x + 30}$ Simplify: $n = \dfrac{25x}{9x + 15}$